Naruto: Bandages
by Tsurumaki
Summary: A followup to the No Boy, No Cry series... Anko X Naruto Rated MA for Lemon action
1. Episode 01: Bandages

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**Author's Note:** This is the follow up to No Boy, No Cry series. I got so many requests for more that I just had to do. You guys win! Enjoy! 

**--BANDAGES--**

Part I

Anko Mitarashi rolled onto her side and gazed quietly at her sleeping lover. It seemed so strange how close they'd become, she thought, dryly. What started out as nothing more than meaningless sex had quickly developed into something much deeper and more emotional. But, as smothering and troublesome as it was, she couldn't seem to help herself. She cared for Naruto. She somehow felt responsible for him, for his feelings. There was a sense of empathy between them, a sensation unlike any she'd ever experienced, and she hated it.

Emotions had always been a tedious thing, for Anko. Feelings did little more than to get in the way of the objective. They slowed the reflexes and dulled the mind, making it more difficult to act and react. Sentiment opened the door for hesitation, and ultimately, failure and pain; hardly something a ninja could afford to deal with.

And yet, since the day he had returned, Naruto had slept with her, side by side in the same bed. Though she hated to admit it, knowing he was beside her filled her with a sense of peace. Could it be that she had been lonely all this time without ever knowing? One night, Naruto inquired as to why she allowed him to stay so often to which she replied, "Why not? It's not like you have anyone to go home to." Despite the biting chill of her retort, he seemed satisfied.

Her eyes trolled the length of his body several times before resting on his bandaged arm. The white wrapping had already dulled to a yellow-beige from the accumulating sweat. Despite the Fifth's orders, Naruto took it upon himself to recommence with all his normal activities. These events generally lead to more injuries, or at the very least, mild humiliation. 'Stubborn brat,' she muttered inwardly. No matter what, he was always hell-bent on doing things his way. There was never any consideration for his personal safety or what others might think. He acted on impulse and instinct, alone… They were truly two of a kind.

Anko thought back to the morning he returned, clothes in tatters, body broken and bruised. It was clear from his staggering limp that Naruto was using every remaining shred of his strength to remain on his feet. But, despite it all, his smile never faded; that big stupid, fox-eyed grin.

"Go ahead and say it," Naruto muttered into the pillow. Anko bit back a startled gasp.

"Wha-? I thought you were asleep…?"

"Go ahead and say it; everyone else has… 'Don't use that technique anymore, Naruto. It's too dangerous.'" She could almost taste the bitterness in his tone.

"Why would I say something like that?" she shrugged. Naruto rolled onto his back and gazed curiously up at her.

"Well, I mean…"

"Your mission was to defeat the enemy at all costs. You succeeded, and that's all that matters. Who am I to tell you what attacks you can and can't use? Besides, you may be a worthless brat, but you can handle yourself, alright…" Anko grinned inwardly as she watched the boy beside her begin to blush. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll actually be a decent shinobi…"

"W-what?! Decent?!" he spat.

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Again with the Hokage business…?"

"Hey, don't roll your eyes like I'm stupid!"

"You're plenty stupid, kid," Anko sighed, placing a condescending hand on the top of his head, "but, maybe you're better off that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly. Now, move your ass over… You're taking up too much space."

"You're the one hogging all the covers!"

"It's my bed," she stated, matter-of-factly. With a bitter scowl, Naruto relinquish a portion of his side and rolled back onto his side.

"That's a good little dunce," she cooed, teasingly. Naruto's body went rigid against the firm mattress. Dunce? Did she just say "dunce?" The word echoed in his head, the mere utterance sending chills down his spine. Even after three years of experience as a shinobi, he still couldn't get out from under that label!

Rebounding off the bed with his shoulder, Naruto sprung from the bed and lunged forward. The bed erupted in a flurry of bedsheets and pillows as the two thrashed about. When she covers finally settled, Naruto found himself pressed face-down the mattress with his senior seated haughtily on his back. Her warm hands gripped his good arm at the wrist, pressing the bone into his spine.

"What was that, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" he snarled. "Get off me!" Bracing himself against the bed, Naruto leaned to the side, slowly working his way out from under her. Anko tighten her grip on his arm and pressed down, eliciting a cry of pain.

"Be a good boy and stay still," she purred with a grin. "Wouldn't want me to break your good arm, would ya?"

'Dammit,' he thought. 'I just can't win!'

"Look at you: completely helpless… I could kill you right now and no one would ever know." Anko shifted forward, brushing her lips along his earlobe. "You scared?"

"No!" Anko felt Naruto twitch beneath her. Before she could retort, the body vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a battered pillow in its place.

"A replacement jutsu?!" Out of the corner of her eye, Anko caught a hint of shadow moving behind her. Naruto lunged at her back, but the moment his fingers brushed her skin, she disappeared. The boy crashed to the bed in a heap, slamming his bad arm against the headboard. He scarcely had time to feel the pain, before a warm hand clutched the width of his throat and slammed him back against the wall. Naruto gagged under the force of the blow. If she applied just a little more pressure, his windpipe would most likely collapse.

'How could anyone be this good?' he wondered. It seemed no matter what angle he came from, she was always prepared, always a half-step ahead. She was faster than him, stronger than him, smarter than him… She trumped him in every conceivable way.

Anko lowered her face to meet his. Her ebony eyes pierced into him, stripping him bare. He felt naked. He was naked. The jounin chewed her lip tentatively. He couldn't stand that look in her eyes, that gaze that teetered somewhere between crazy and insane.

"Damn, you make me hot," she growled. Before he utter a sound, Anko jammed her mouth against his in savage his. Her tongue flickered stealthily around his mouth, her jaws grinding into his. It hurt. I hurt like hell. But despite the pain, he had never felt more exhilarated.

Naruto leaned back into the wall, but the grip around his throat was too firm. His mind raced as she ravaged his mouth, nipping frantically at his lips between brutal kiss. Gradually, she moved away from his mouth, working her way under his jaw. The boy shuddered and went limp in her grip. She grinned against the crook of his neck; she just loved exploiting weaknesses.

"A-Anko," his rasped.

"Shut-up."

"H-hey, Anko…"

"Shut-up, I said."

"I… love you." Every muscle in Anko's motions came to a screeching halt. Slowly, she lifted her wide-eyed gaze to the face above her. He wasn't smiling. This wasn't a joke.

"Get out," she murmured, withdrawing her hand from his throat.

"W-what?"

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Naruto leapt from the bed and toppled to the floor in a heap. "Now!" she screamed. "Just get your shit and go!" Naruto climbed to his feet and stood shakily in the center of the room. He didn't understand. What had he done wrong? Gathering his crumpled sweat suit from the pile on the floor, Naruto turned and disappeared through the front door.

'This sucks…'

XXX

"This really sucks!" Naruto hissed. He couldn't reiterate it enough. What had he done that was so wrong? Things were going so well; what happened? "Dammit!" It had been nearly two days since he'd left. His instincts told him to go back, but his brain stood firmly against it. She was the one that had kicked him out; what would make him think that she would take him back now? "What was she so angry about, anyway?! Stupid snake…!! Pisses me off!!" Naruto plopped down on the edge of his bed and gave the side of his night stand an experiment kick. Once. Twice. Three times. Again and again he struck the wooden furnishing, the blows growing rapidly in strength and succession. At last, the fixture gave way and collapsed onto its splintered side.

And that's when it finally hit him: he wasn't angry, he was hurt. She had hurt him, deeply. All at once, his insides sank to the pit of his stomach. He felt weak… Heavy. Hot, salty tears stung the corners of his eyes. 'No!' he thought. 'I'm not going to cry! I promised I wouldn't cry anymore! I swore!' He brushed away a tear with the back of his hand. 'Dammit, why does it hurt?! Why does it hurt so much?!' The tension in his chest was becoming to much. What was this pain? It seemed so different than before. It wasn't like the loneliness he had felt for all those years. No, it wasn't loneliness. Could this be… loss? Was this the "loss" Sasuke had described? "Dammit…!" Utterly defeated, Naruto collapsed back onto the bed and sobbed openly into his pillow. 'Dammit…'

XXX

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Naruto croaked. Silence. "Go away..." Silence. 'Good,' he thought. 'I'm not in the mood…'

_BOOM!!_ The wooden door to his room flew open and slammed into the adjacent wall.

"W-WHAT THE HELL-?!" he spat. The boy bounded from his bed and paused just short of the doorway. "A-Anko…? W-what are you-?"

"Shut-up." The raven-haired jounin stepped briskly past him to the opposite side of the room. "And close the door, will ya?" Naruto pushed the door closed and turned back to face the woman now lying sprawled across his bed. Suddenly, he could plainly smell the noxious odor of booze radiated from her person. It was almost sickening.

"T-that smell,' he gagged "are you drunk?!"

"Absolutely smashed."

"Why?!"

"Because," she murmured, pulling herself into a sitting position, "there's no way I could say what I'm going to say, sober…" Anko drew in a long deep breath and lifted her gaze to Naruto's. "I don't like being scared."

"Uh… Huh?"

"For me, fear is worse than death, and Naruto, you scared me." Naruto glanced off to the side, no longer able to retain eye contact. The pain was returning. "I mean, can you imagine…? Here I am, thinkin' we're having a good time and you have the gall to drop a bomb like that?! I didn't know what to think... Or do. I was scared shitless and confused as all hell! I mean, sex is fine, but what could someone like you possibly see in me? You'd be better off with someone younger, someone who's worthwhile! You've got your whole life ahead of you; you shouldn't be wasting your time and emotions on me!" She paused. "But, I guess what scared me the most was that secretly, I had been wishing you'd say it all along…"

"…"

"I've never been used to being happy, Naruto. My work is the one thing I can count on to keep me content, and that's it. I don't know anything about depending on others or making people happy. Sex, I can do, but love…?! What do I know about love?"

"Don't look at me," he muttered. "How should I know?"

"…While I was alone, I had some time to think… I realized that even though you are a rowdy little brat... The… The time I spend with you… Is the only time I can remember being honestly happy… You… really make me happy. " Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. "And, I can't help but think that if I gave that up now, it'd just be one more regret I'd have hanging over my head…"

"So, what are you saying?"

"Idiot. Isn't it obvious?"

"Then-?!" His mouth spread in a grin of excitement.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she jabbed, "this isn't some kind of 'magic fix,' okay? Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with the idea, but… I at least want to give it a try…" And just like that, the pain was gone. Naruto's grin widened. She DID love him, after all. "Now," Anko said, leaning back on her elbows, "if memory serves, weren't were in the middle of something…?" Before he could manage a response, Naruto found himself pinned against the all at the head of his bed.

"You remember this game, don't you?" she purred. The smell of liquor singed the skin of his face.

"The smell…!!" he wheezed.

"You know you like it…" As she leaned in to nibble along the length of his jaw-line, Naruto managed to work his good arm up between them. His hand immediately went for her throat. Anko snatched back, inadvertently loosening her grip on the boy's windpipe.

'Perfect,' he thought. Naruto sprang forward and knocked Anko onto her back. Quickly, he scrambled over her body and straddled her midsection, forcing all of his weight down on her. But, before he could manage a successful pin, a pair of long, muscular legs shot up from either side and locked his neck a vice-like grip.

'Shit! How the hell did she-?!' Using her back in conjunction with her legs, Anko forced Naruto into an upright position. Every twitch of her thighs added another pound of pressure to her chokehold. Naruto's eyes bugged out as his free hand groped desperately at the empty air. And even as she strangled him, watching the color well up in his face, his lips continued mouthing silent curses. There was simply no breaking this kid.

"Give it up, kid," she grunted. "You can't beat me." Naruto's resistance was beginning to wane. His arm flopped limply to the side. The labored grimace faded from his plum-colored face. He had nothing left.

POOF! Anko stared dumbly at the billowing smoke coiling between her legs. He was gone.

"What the hell-?" She was silenced by a glint of metal just above her jugular vein. "Ah… Good one, Mr. Hokage-" _POOF!_ "But not good enough…" Anko draped her arms over Naruto's shoulders and drew his back against her. Her slender fingers pulled down the zipper of his jacket and slipped the fabric from his shoulders.

"How do you want it?" she whispered. The warmth of her breath against his ear sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Y-you're asking me?"

"Just this once… Trust me; I won't be making a habit of it."

"Oh, okay." He paused, mulling the idea over. "How about from behind?"

"Behind, huh?" she chuckled. "And I thought I was bad… Alright, then." Anko's lips curled in a cool leer as her hands trailed down the front of his torso and disappeared into the crotch of his sweatpants. He shuddered. "You like that, don't you?" Her fingers moved nimbly over the length of his swelling shaft. Each stroke sent warms waves of pleasure rippled through him. There was something dirty about the whole thing, the way she held him from behind as she caressed his member. But as wanton as it may have been, he could bring himself to care. His mind was lost to pleasure. His knees shook feebly beneath as if they would give way at any moment. Had it not been for her arm clutching him back against her, he probably would have fallen over altogether.

"I think you're ready," she grinned, withdrawing her hand. She stepped out from behind him, removed her trench-coat, and tossed it carelessly to the side. By the time he'd come to his senses, she was already on the bed. As she climbed cover the mattress on all fours, Naruto released the breath of air he'd be subconsciously clinging to. Anko reached back and flipped up the back of her skirt, revealing the blushing opening beneath.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, "an invitation?"

"Shut-up," he huffed. Naruto climbed up behind her and knelt down on the foot of the mattress. Taking hold of either side of her waist, he gently pressed the tip of his penis against he labia.

"You can do it," she cooed, mockingly.

"Shut-up."

"Come on… You're almost there…"

"Shut-up!"

Come on, be a good boy…!" That was it. Shifting his weight to the back of the bed, Naruto reeled back and entered Anko with a single, savage thrust. The jounin threw her head back and gasped, savoring the abrupt sensation. Before she scarcely had a chance to exhale, Naruto began driving into her. His hips jerked in short, rapid strokes, each one rougher than the last. He wasn't sure if he preferred it like this, but no matter how they started it, things always seemed to come to this. She knew exactly what buttons to push to drive him to this point, making him feel as though he had something to prove, which he didn't.

"Harder," she groaned, "Fuck me harder…!"

"Shut-up," he hissed. "You're loud! Someone could hear!" The jounin turned to leer evilly at him over her jiggling ass.

"What's wrong?" she panted. "Are you embarrassed?" He scowled. "Is that it?" As if to confirm her own words, Anko inhaled deeply and let out a low, guttural moan. The tone was so profound, it rattled the window panes on either wall. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck rose to attention.

"I said quiet!" She moaned again, louder this time. 'Dammit, she's gonna get me in trouble,' Naruto thought. But despite his anxiety, the blonde boy found himself strangely taken by the thrill. Something about the idea of being "caught in the act" made it that much more exhilarating. Bolstered by the thought, redoubled his thrusting, pounding into the jounin with renewed vigor.

"YES, she cried, "THAT'S IT! MORE! MORE!" Naruto pounded into her with every ounce of his energy, beads of sweat forming like jewels on his skin. She felt amazing; so warm and firm around his shaft. He loved the way her body moved, every motion so smooth and fluid, her lithe body rocking back and forth against him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted her. It was driving him mad! He couldn't take it anymore!

Naruto leaned forward, and cupping a warm mound in each hand, hoisted the kunoichi upright against his chest. Anko choked back a gasp of surprise and pressed her back firmly into him. Her hands clawed wildly at his sodden blonde hair. 'This is INCREDIBLE!' she squealed inwardly. Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt as though it would explode in her chest.

"OH GOD YOU'RE SO GOOD!" she howled. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING, YOU…! GOD!!" Naruto pulled her closer, simultaneously kneading her breasts. The feel of her skin, the smell of her hair... Torrents of ecstasy washed over him, each one bringing him closer and closer to his impending release.

'Gotta hold on a little longer,' he told himself. 'Just a little longer!'

"OH GOD…! OH GOD I'M GONNA…!!" That was all she could manage before her body erupted in a fit of convulsions.

'Finally!' he thought. "GUH!" All at once, Naruto felt himself empty his seed into the body before him. The blonde shinobi buried his face between Anko's neck and shoulder, savoring the fleeting euphoria. Patches of lights danced in his eyes, blotting the world as it swiveled around him. Anko craned her neck to meet his gaze before kissing him firmly on the lips. Even in his sex-induced daze, he detected a subtle difference in the gesture; there was something caring and sincere in the way her lips met his, unlike before. He could help but blush at the thought.

"Wow…" he panted, "that was… great…!"

"Was?" she grunted. "What do you mean 'was?' Did I say you were done? Get down on your back, NOW."

XXX

Two hours later, the two shinobi flopped back down onto the bed in a panting mass of sweaty flesh. Naruto rolled onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. "I think you really did break my other arm," Naruto sighed, bitterly.

"You'll live." Kicking the bedsheets to the side, Anko climbed off the bed and made her way to the fridge. For a moment, she simply stood leaning over the open door, the cool, cloudy air wafted against her shapely abdomen. Her gaze shifted pensively over the cluttered shelves, until, at last, she decided on milk. It had passed its expiration date, but a few days couldn't do that much harm, could it? Popping the cardboard top, Anko tipped the carton up and took a long, full swig.

"Hey, don't drink it all!" he snapped.

"Pipe down, you'll wake the neighbors." Naruto's brow furrowed in a contemptuous scowl. 'You should talk,' he thought, sourly, 'with all the noise you were making!'

"Hey, Naruto?" she murmured, her back still to him.

"Hm…?" The blonde genin stared perplexedly up Anko, then smiled warmly. "Yeah, I know…"

**Author's Note:** Yes, by popular request, the Naruto x Anko series is back in full effect (I hope). I'm trying to go for a deeper feel this time around, so let me know what you think. By the way, if anyone's interested, I've put together a Naruto forum, so please come check it out; we'd love to have some new members (the link is in my profile). Thank you all and have a nice day! :-D


	2. Episode 02: Pretending To

**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**--BANDAGES--**

Part II

Anko Mitarashi stormed into the saloon and plopped down onto the closest barstool. Kakashi Hatake, who was seated a few stools over, poked up from behind his novel and gazed curiously at the kunoichi.

"Five shots of your worst stuff," Anko muttered, tapping the counter. Kakashi watched quietly from the side as the bartender retrieved five shot glasses from the low-hanging shelf and filled them with some rank, brown liquor. "Leave the bottle, would ya?" The bartender placed the bottle down beside the glasses and returned to the other end of the bar.

"Thirsty?" Kakashi chuckled, amusedly.

"Stuff it," she snapped before downing the first two shots. 'This really IS the worst stuff,' she thought, bitterly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was wrong…"

"Oh yeah? And what tipped you off?"

"Would you like to… talk about it?" Though he admittedly offered a comforting ear, Kakashi was confident that he would be abruptly turned down, allowing him to return to his reading. Because of this logic, the jounin was quite surprised when his colleague gathered her things and shuffled down to the stool beside him.

"It's… complicated," she sighed. Another shot.

"How so?"

"Just… relationship stuff…"

"You mean Naruto?" Anko flinched as though he'd struck her across the face.

"H-how did you-?!"

"Your relationship is not the most well-kept secret in Konoha," he laughed quietly. "What seems to be the problem? Has Naruto done something wrong?"

"No," she replied, "that's just it…!"

"I don't follow…"

"It's all too perfect! He cleans up around the house! He'll do whatever I ask him to! He always says the right things at the right time and, damn, the sex is amazing!" The last comment threw Kakashi for a loop, forcing him to avert his gave.

"I-I see," he coughed.

"And I feel guilty because there's no way I can repay him… Stupid brat…!" She downed another shot and slammed the glass on the counter. "Why does it have to be so damn complicated?!"

"Because you make it that way…" Anko whirled around to shoot him a menacing glare. "Has it ever occurred to you that he simply enjoys making you happy?" She froze. "Despite his overwhelming strength, Naruto is surprisingly frail at heart. He seems to find a kindred spirit in you, perhaps this is his way of nurturing that connection. You have to remember that he didn't always have friends, so his social skills are still developing…"

"Then, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if he really makes you happy, you might as well enjoy it. You really could have done a lot worse…"

"You've got that right," she snorted. "I pity the poor sap that ends up with you…" Kakashi chuckled softly and returned to his book. 'You might be right.'

After completely ridding her sense of all traces of sobriety, Anko wandered back to her apartment. The walk seemed endless through her liquor-ridden haze. At last she found the front door to her tenement, pushed it open and stumbled inside.

As she'd expected, Naruto was already there, unconscious, sprawled out on the living-room floor with an empty ramen cup beside his head. She smiled bitterly; it was clear he had been waiting for her the whole time. Holding her hands out in front of her, the jounin knelt down beside the sleeping boy and kissed him gently on the lips. He looked so helpless, lying there like that; it was hard to believe he was such a pain in the ass during the day. Her fingertips traced the lines of his cheeks then shifted up to the blonde locks of hair that fell around his face.

'He really is a great guy,' she thought, stroking his head. 'I don't deserve him…' As if responding to her thoughts, Naruto wrinkled his nose and snorted haughtily. 'But, I guess that's not up to me…" Slipping her hands under his back and knees, Anko hoisted the boy into her arms and carried him over to the bed. He was surprisingly light, given his height and muscular build. Gently, she placed him down on the mattress, and before unzipping the jacket of his jumpsuit. Her fingers worked slowly over the fabric, removing each article of clothing with precision and care. When she'd finally undressed him down to his boxers, Anko pulled the covers over his naked body and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Naruto…"

"I… love… you," he mouthed, sleepily.

"I know, kid. I know…"

XXX

"So," Jiraya sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "what are you planning to do with Naruto?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared evenly over her tea cup. To be perfectly honest, she had been mulling the situation over for nearly a week, but to no avail. While the best choice seemed to be to keep the boy confined to Konoha, she knew there was no way Naruto would take this lying down. On the other hand, sending him out beyond the borders of the village would provide the perfect opportunity for Akatsuki to make its move. This was definitely a lose-lose situation.

"Any news regarding Akatsuki?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "After capturing the two and three-tailed beasts, there has been a sharp decline in the organization's activity. With the death of two members in such close succession, I doubt they'll surface anytime soon, especially now that news of Orochimaru's defeat has spread…"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel… uneasy. My intuition tells me that our worries are far from over…"

XXX

"That's right," Anko nodded, "I figured since I haven't been around much lately, we could use some down-time, together, so I traded shifts with another officer; I'm free all day, today. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so we can go." Naruto grinned and shoved another pancake in his mouth. Though he wouldn't admit it, he'd secretly been wish he could spend more time with Anko. Outside their regular "sex-capades" and the occasional meal, he rarely even saw her.

"Where are we going?" he murmured through the mass of fluff bulging in his cheeks.

"Does it matter?" Naruto frowned.

"Well… no."

"Alright, then." Once Naruto gobbled down the last of his meal, the two left the house, making their way through the lush wilderness of Konoha forest. As they walked, Naruto eyed the large, cloth-wrapped box Anko carried at her side.

"Hey, what's that?"

"This?" she asked, raising the box in front of her. "It's called 'mind-your-own-damn-business.'"

"Aw, c'mon!" he snapped, his face contorted in an exasperated scowl. "What's with all the secrets, huh?! Tell me, already!" She ignored in his inquiry and continued along. After what seemed like a "small eternity," Naruto spotted a familiar construct looming up ahead. He could barely make out the dome-shaped hood, surrounded by wire mesh.

"Hey, that's-!"

"You're a sharp one, aren't ya?" she sneered. The guard at the front entrance greeted Anko with a formal bow.

"Good morning, Lady Anko! How may I be of service?"

"At ease, soldier. I'm just here to give a private 'tour,'" she explained, motioning to Naruto. The boy exchanged bewildered glances with the guard, then turned back to Anko.

"Umm… Of course, Lady Anko." The guard stepped back and returned to the wooden booth near the entrance gate.

'The Forest of Death,' Naruto mused. It was almost nostalgic. It was here that he had tested his mastery of outdoor survival, unknowingly faced off against the infamous Orochimaru, and met Anko Mitarashi for the first time. The mere thought brought a smile to his lips. Anko reached into the pocket of her trenchcoat and retrieve an iron ring of keys. With surprising brevity, she discerned the appropriate key, disengaged the padlock clasping the door chains, and kicked the gate open.

"The Chunin exams are coming up in a few months, and out of the nine rookies of your graduating class, you're one of the only two that has yet to advance in rank…"

"…"

"The challenge is simple: make it to the tower alive."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he stated, mockingly. "What's the challenge in routine survival exercises?"

"These aren't 'routine survival exercises… What you'll be attempting to 'survive' is ME." Naruto swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I heard about that '66 rate-of-failure' exam Kakashi gave you rookies, and trust me: that was NOTHING. Unlike him, I won't hold anything back. If you slack off even the tiniest bit, I WILL kill you."

"K-kill?" he muttered. "You, kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Despite the confident tone of his voice, it was impossible not to notice the violent shaking of his hands.

"You'll be fighting for your life, so there's no restriction on weapons or techniques. Do whatever you can to survive. You've got twenty-four hours to make it to the tower, starting… now." Before he could utter as sound, the kunoichi vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Naruto glanced nervously from side to side. 'Crap! How did I manage to get sucked into this?!' Beads of cool sweat formed over his temples and chest. Would she really kill him? He couldn't be sure.

'Alright,' he thought, 'think about it… Knowing her, she'll head for the tower and wait until I get close… She knows this place better than me, but if I can figure out exactly where she is, that won't make a difference…!'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, five identical copies of Naruto appeared at either side. "Alright, guys! Split up and figure out where she is!"

"Right!" they nodded in unison.

XXX

"So, that's how it is?" Anko muttered, crouching on a nearby tree limb. "He plans to smoke me out with a batch of clones… Like that'll ever work." The jounin leaned back against the tree-trunk and lifted her eyes to the forest canopy. The lush masses of leaves shielded the ground from the garish sunlight above. "I'll give him a half hour, then I'll make my move…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Anko spotted a flash of blue on the branch above her. Snatch a kunai from her holster, she glared up at the object.

'Oh,' she sighed, inwardly, 'it's just a bird.' The jounin lowered her kunai and smiled amusedly. 'Look at me, getting all worked up... There's no way he could-…!" The words froze in her mouth as her eyes returned to the bird perched overhead. In the blink of an eye, she bounded up onto the overhanging branch and beheaded the creature with a single stroke of her knife. The bird vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Dammit!' she cursed silently, 'Too late!'

XXX

"Found her!' Naruto grinned. It was at times like this he was thankful for everything Kakashi had taught him. It was his mentor that had discovered the Shadow Clone's ability to relay information to the main body; perfect for covert operations and espionage.

By transforming one of his clones into a bird, he was able to discern her location without arousing suspicion. Though her knowledge of the surrounding ecosystem probably tipped her off to the ploy, he was still able to gather her location before she destroyed the clone.

"I've got you now!" With a triumphant grin, Naruto bound into the undergrowth, quickly making his way toward the tower. "There's no way I can lose!"

XXX

"Dammit!" Naruto huffed into the moist soil of the forest floor. Even now he wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One minute everything was going perfectly, the next, he was being ambushed by a half-dozen over-sized snakes. It seemed no matter what he did, he was always a half-step behind.

Anko knelt down beside the battered shinobi. He had done well to make it as far as he did. Had she not tapped into her arsenal of forbidden jutsu, she probably wouldn't have been able to stop him. His improvement was as astonishing as it was frightening. At this rate…

"I almost had it, too! Just wait til I get up! I'll-!"

"Shut up," Anko muttered. "Eat." Naruto's face contorted in look of bewilderment as the jounin placed a large, cubic object down beside him. It was the cloth-wrapped box from before. Using what little remained of his strength, Naruto forced himself from the ground and examined the box suspiciously. After giving the container a few experiment shakes, Naruto untied the surrounding cloth and removed the plastic lid.

"W-wow!" The boy's eyes washed over the vast assortment of snacks that filled the over-sized bento. Grilled squid, sweet dumplings, tempura… The sight itself was almost overwhelming. "This is all for me?! Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough already…" The jounin plopped down a few feet away with her back to the boy. "Hurry up and eat so we can-?"

"This is great!" Naruto piped up through a mouth full of squid. "Even better than the stuff at the vending stands!"

"Oh?"

"Definitely! If I could eat food like this for the rest of my life, I'd be the happiest-!" Realizing what he'd said, Naruto stopped short, stifling himself with both hands. Anko's posture went rigid. 'Crap,' he thought. 'Why did I go and say something like that?! Me and my big mouth!'

"Is that so?" she murmured. "In that case, why don't you just… move in with me?" Reluctantly, Naruto lifted his gaze to the kunoichi in front of him.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Silence. "Then… you're serious…?" Naruto paused, taking a moment to let the proposal sink in. Though he'd known Anko to be a bit of a joker, there was a tone of sincerity in her voice he simply couldn't ignore. Had she really meant that?

On one hand, the proposition seemed somewhat abrupt; after all, they hadn't known each other very long and the nature of their relationship remained unspecified.

But at the same time, sharing a living space carried a certain… appeal. The comfort of having someone to come home to was something he had longed for since his early years. Spending time with Anko made him truly happy, and in the life of a shinobi, moments of joy were fleeting at best. What to do, what to do?

"You know what," Anko muttered, rising to her feet. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything…" Naruto watched in silence as the jounin stretched her arms up over her head. "You finish eating; I'm gonna go on ahead…" And before he could utter a sound, she was gone.

XXX

"Seven shots of the bad shit and leave the bottle," Anko muttered, dropping heavily onto the barstool. The impact of her hands on the counter rattled the line of glasses that covered the bar. Kakashi closed his book and sighed, inwardly. Things were about to get… interesting.

"That's quite a start," he chuckled. "And what are we celebrating, this afternoon?"

"Go to Hell, Kakashi," she snarled. The silver-haired jounin barely batted an eye.

"Oh, I see."

"I fucked it up… The best thing I've ever had and I fucked it up…" In the blink of an eye, two shots of brown liquor disappeared into the flustered kunoichi. "I'm such and IDIOT!"

"So, I take it something happen with Naruto, then?"

"I asked him to…" Another two shots. "… Move in with me…"

"And what did he say?"

"I wouldn't know; I haven't heard from the fucker in three days… Three goddamn days!" Kakashi nodded. 'Ah, I see…'

"Have tried his apartment?"

"No, Kakashi, I just sat on my fucking hands, waiting for a telegram…! What the hell do you think?! Of course I check the apartment!" she snapped. "I check the apartment, the ramen stand, the training grounds…! I looked everywhere!" Kakashi leaned back in his stool and gazed evenly at the kunoichi. He had known Anko for considerable amount of time, but this was, admittedly, the first time he had seen her so distraught. Even in the dim light of the musky bar, he could make out the salty drops welling up under each eye. For such a hardened shinobi to be in this condition…

"As his superior, and friend, I'd like to think I have a pretty good idea of the way he thinks… He's clumsy, headstrong and pretty naïve at times, but above all Naruto isn't the type to simply run away from something… or anything, for that matter…"

"Your point being…?"

"My point being; he must have had a good reason for doing what he did…"

"And what reason is that?"

"That I don't know," he replied, "but trust me, Naruto's nothing, if not reliable. He'll come through in the end."

"You know," Anko murmured from behind her ninth shot, "you sound a lot smarter when you don't talk…" Kakashi smiled,

"Glad I could help."

XXX

Thoroughly inebriated, Anko left the bar and began the long trek back to her apartment. The streets of Konoha were overflowing with sights, sounds and smells. The relentless stimulation was almost overwhelming, and though it might have simply been a product of her imagination, it almost seemed as though the alcohol had further heightened her senses.

As she made her way along the street, she noted the orange gleam of the asphalt under the flaming lamps above. 'Almost the-…" Anko paused, mid-thought. Her eyes cut through the evening shadow to the front door of her apartment. There, on the front steps, was a small figure standing alongside a pair of boxes, overflowing the random objects and articles of clothing.

"You're late," Naruto stated with a grin.

"Whe-? How-? What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped. "And what's with all the crap?!"

"It's not crap!" he shot back. "Wasn't this your idea in the first place?! Don't cop an attitude with me!"

"So, what, you disappear for three fucking days and I'm supposed to act like everything's okay?!"

"I didn't disappear! I just…!" His voice trailed off as he averted his gaze to the illuminated sidewalk. "I…"

"Save it," she muttered. Stepping past the boy, Anko lifted one of the battered boxes onto her shoulder and moved toward the door. "I could care less what bullshit excuse you thought up before you got here…"

"Hey, who said-?!"

"In," she instructed, gesturing toward the open door. Naruto stared perplexedly up at her, then, broke into a broad smile.

"I guess this makes us roommates," he grinned.

"Shut your ass up… You'd better be ready for some serious make-up sex…!"

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it's been a LONG time since my last update. Between school, my forum and my other stores, its hard to keep anything together these days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry for the lack of citrus flavor). I make no promises as to when the next one will be, but I WILL eventually update. In the meantime, check out my profile and see what else I've been working on.


	3. Episode 03: Jailed At Home

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Disclaimer**: First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, big thank yous to everyone who waited patiently for the next update. I appreciate your support more than you know. Secondly, for those who are interested, I'm working on a series that will be released on my forum in the near future, so be sure to check it out. I'm not sure when my next "Bandages" update will be ready, but I'll do what I can to release it in a "timely fashion." Once again, thank you all for reading. Enjoy.

**--BANDAGES--**

Part III

A cool breeze swept down below the canopy as Anko Mitarashi strolled casually through the forest. It was a particularly sunny day, which seemed odd since it had rained non-stop for the better part of the week; the fallen leaves felt slick beneath the soles of her sandals.

At last, Anko came to a small clearing overlooking a nearby waterfall. Crouched down at the water's edge was ANBU Captain Yamato. Though they'd never been formally introduced, she knew her share about his exploits. He spotted her from his perch and offered a salutatory nod. Anko returned the gesture then shifted her gaze to the creator a few yards down the shoreline. A knowing smile crept over her features.

"O-one more try!" a familiar voice called out from inside the whole. "I'll get this time for sure!" Yamato's brow furrowed with exertion. It was clear he was already at his limit, both physically and mentally. Unlike Naruto, he didn't have an endless supply of chakra at his disposal.

"That's enough," Anko stated. Naruto poked his head up above the rim of the creator and stared perplexedly over at the clearing.

"Wha-? What are you doing here…?"

"Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"What for?"

"I don't know; I was told to come get you and that's what I'm doing. Now get your ass outta that hole and c'mon." Naruto turned to Yamato as if expecting some kind of aid.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," he said with a smile. "I'm sure we could both use the break, anyway. We'll pick this up tomorrow." As he climbed over the rim of the hole, Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation. Few things annoyed him more than the interruption of progress.

Anko, on the other hand, let her mind drift elsewhere. Her eyes moved slowly over the boy's toned chest and back. How he'd managed to lose his shirt in training was beyond her, but the view was enjoyable, nonetheless. Tiny cuts and bruises dotted his skin beneath the fine layer of dust and sweat. Anko licked her lips, hungrily. Had she not been sent here on business, she'd…

"This had better be good!" Naruto huffed. Anko blinked away her indecent thoughts and offered a casual shrug.

"Like I said, I'm just following orders…"

XXX

"What?!" Naruto's face contorted in disbelief. "Suspended?!"

"Now, now," Jiraiya interjected, "it's nothing permanent… Think of it as a precaution."

"Precaution?! What are you talking about?!"

"Akatsuki," Tsunade replied.

"What about 'em?"

"We've received news from the north… Akatsuki has taken possession of another tailed beast. That makes eight total…"

"Which would make you their final target," Jiraiya finished. Naruto's shocked expression quickly hardened. He knew where this was going.

"But, I'm strong!"

"We know you're strong, Naruto, but power isn't always what determines the victor. This is a situation that requires the utmost care…"

"This is so unfair!" Naruto spat. I've been working my ass off to get stronger and now you're trying to keep me in the village?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Stay here and wait patiently for this situation to be resolved.…"

"And how long is that gonna take?!"

"I don't pretend to know that…"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya snapped. Tsunade waved the old man silent and returned her gaze to the boy before her. There was a disturbing calm in her eyes, so placid and resolute. It was almost frightening.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel," she began. "You have every right to be upset, but for now, this is all we can do. With the state our military forces and Akatsuki closing in, I simply cannot risk losing you to the enemy. I'm sorry."

Naruto glared down at the Hokage from the other side of the polished desk. His eyes bore hatefully into hers. He was beside himself with frustration; every fiber in his body was ablaze.

"This is bullshit!" With that, the boy whirled around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door in his wake. An uneasy hush fell over the room, settling over the pair will a chilling resonance.

"Well," the sage muttered, running a hand through his unkempt hair, "that could've gone better…"

XXX

Anko reclined in her chair and glance back at the hanging clock. He'd been gone for nearly one hour. While part of her wondered what could possibly be keeping him so long, her practical side assured her that whatever the Hokage had to say was between her and Naruto. Dismissing the thought, the jounin leaned over the arm of her chair and plucked a magazine from the floor. _Kunai Monthly._ She'd been a subscriber for almost three years now. Though she rarely ordered anything, she enjoyed browsing the catalogue. Just as her attention was beginning to wane, the door to the apartment creaked open.

"I'm home," Naruto muttered flatly.

"Took you long enough," she replied, off-handedly. No reply. Anko lifted her gaze from the magazine. "What's wrong with you?" Naruto plopped down on the sofa adjacent to her and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Fair enough. She didn't like to pry and did her best to leave well-enough alone. If Naruto didn't want to talk, he didn't have to; it was that simple. But she still couldn't shake the faint tingle of concern scratching at the back of her mind. Normally when something was bothering him, the kid didn't hesitate to rant openly about it. Needless to say sulking was an uncharacteristically sedate response for Naruto.

Anko tossed her book to the floor and climbed to her feet. At this point, there wasn't much she, alone, could do for him; she'd need a little help. The jounin crossed the living room into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door. Perfect, she thought. Snatching two cans from the bottom shelf, Anko slammed the door shut and turned back to Naruto.

"Here." He looked up just in time to snatch an oncoming can out of the air.

"What's this? …Beer…?!"

"Try it."

"N-no! I'm a minor, remember?!" Anko frowned. Since when did he become age-conscious?

"Alright," she shrugged, "then don't." Naruto idly turned the cool aluminum over in his hands, the Hokage's words still echoing in his head. Lose him to the enemy? She made him sound like a bargaining chip. What was he supposed to do now, hide behind the walls of the village while his friends and comrades fought on his behalf? The thought itself was sickening. What would become of his mission to save Sasuke? The longer he stayed locked up in Konoha, the smaller his chances of finding his friend would become. Had all his training been for nothing? Lost in his own thoughts, Naruto barely noticed Anko dropping into the seat beside him. Her can opened with a loud crack, followed by the faint hiss of carbonation.

"Keep making that face and it'll get stuck that way…"

"Shut up," he muttered. The kunoichi gave an apathetic shrug and took a swig of her beer. "Isn't alcohol supposed to be one of the three shinobi taboos."

"Wouldn't know," she replied. Before he could respond, Anko took him by the chin and drew him in for a kiss. Her lips were cool and moist, a sensation he founded decidedly… strange. Suddenly, a rush of cold liquid poured from the back of her throat and into his. Naruto recoiled sharply, but the jounin's grip held him firmly in place.

"MMFFF!" No matter how he tried, her mouth muffled his protests. There was nothing else he could do. With a sigh of defeat, Naruto grudgingly swallowed the mouthful of liquid. He shuddered at its cool bitterness. It was a curious flavor; somewhere between slightly unpleasant and tolerable. At last the woman released her hold and leaned back into the cushions with a self-satisfied grin.

"Oops," she said, mockingly, "looks like I popped your cherry."

"W-what the hell was that for?!" he panted. "I said no!"

"Yeah, whatever…" She paused. "I'll be right back." Anko set her can down on the coffee table and made her way toward the bathroom. The moment the door closed, Naruto let out a bitter sigh. 'What's her problem?' he thought. 'Gah! What am I thinking?! I don't have time to screw around with her! I need to figure out what I'm gonna do next…' Knowing her, Tsunade more than likely already had a team of ANBU keeping an eye on him. No, he'd definitely have to think this through. 'This SUCKS!'

Anko emerged from the bathroom and stopped just short of the sofa. He hadn't moved an inch. It was clear from his unfocused gaze that his mind was wandering, though she had no idea what he was pondering.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," he replied, defensively. The jounin shrugged and flopped back down beside him. She could really care less.

"I'm gonna go take a dump…"

"Uh huh, thanks for sharing," she quipped. After muttering something under his breath, Naruto climbed to his feet and shuffled out of the room. "And don't get anything on the floor…!" The bathroom door closed with a deafening slam. Silence.

'Damn, he's worse-off than I thought,' Anko admitted, inwardly. The toilet flushed twice, followed by the sound of running water. 'What's he so pissed about, anyway?' The jounin eyed the bathroom door pensively over the rim of her can. 'I guess I could...' Her teeth nibbled idly at her bottom lip as she recalled earlier images of Naruto after his morning training. The toilet flushed a third time.

"Ah, what the hell," she muttered. "I was bored, anyway."

XXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Naruto stood hunched over the bathroom sink, watching the tap water flow from the faucet. The monotonous sound of the rushing water blocked out the low hum of the florescent ceiling light.

"Thirsty?" Naruto froze. 'What the-?!' Slowly he lifted his gaze to the leering black eyes in the hanging mirror.

"H-how did you get in here?!" he stammered. "The door was locked from the inside…!" Anko's smile widened as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"You sound surprised," she whispered. "Afterall, I AM an assassin…" The warmth of her breath against his ear made every hair on his body stand on end. And yet despite the sensation, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror. Her eyes held his stare; beckoning him. Was this hypnosis? Genjutsu? He couldn't tell.

All at once, the world around him began to spin. He felt loose; detached from reality. Her hands worked slowly over his chest and shoulders. Her hands felt soft yet firm through his sweatshirt. Every motion whittled away at his rigid posture, until at last, he teetered back into her, barely able to support his own weight.

"Hey, Naruto?" she crooned, mockingly. He managed an incoherent sigh, then, turned to face her. "Do you know what time it is?" Her eyes peered levelly into his. "It's shower time."

"H-huh-?" With a flick of her wrists, Anko knocked Naruto backward into the shower. The boy hit the tiled floor with a heavy THUD. The pain sliced through his mental fog and roused him from his euphoria. "Ow!" he hissed, clutching the back of his head. "G-goddammit! What the hell did you do that for?! That hurt, you-!

"Oh, quit your whining. You'll live…" Anko stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and slammed the door behind her. Her eyes gleamed hungrily over her devilish smile. It was as terrifying as it was gripping. What was she going to do, now? Would it hurt? Naruto drew in a sharp breath and braced himself. He was ready. With a yank of the wall knob, the looming showerhead blasted forth with a jet of warm water. Naruto scrambled back on his hands, but the water's range was too wide; the fabric of his jumpsuit was already soaked. Anko lowered herself onto him, straddling his midsection.

"Hey, wait a second, I-!" His words were halted by a pair of warm lip mashed over his own. Her tongue trolled the inside of his mouth, brushing against tongue and teeth as it moved. It was a strong kiss; wild and voracious in nature. Just when he thought she'd suck the life out of him, the jounin broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Well?" she panted. "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"STRIP."

XXX

"Do you think I was a little too cold?" Tsunade murmured, staring detachedly out the window. Jiraiya glanced up from his reading and frowned.

"With Naruto? Nah, he'll be fine. He's more mature than you think. He'll be fine, trust me."

"You don't think he'd try anything foolish, do you?"

"Probably." The fifth Hokage went rigid in her seat. "But don't worry," he chuckled. "Let him take some time out and calm down. Once he's over the shock, I'm sure he'll come around…"

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," the blonde replied, cocking an eyebrow. Jiraiya smiled.

"I have a sixth sense about these things… It'll work out. Why, I'll bet he's out blowing off some steam, right now…"

XXX

"HARDER!" Anko snarled. Her nails clawed feverishly into the boy's back as he pounded into her. The warm spray of the showerhead washed over them, beading off of their skin like liquid gems. The shower echoed with the sounds of smacking skin and primal moans.

Naruto had the jounin pinned between his chest and the wall, her legs locked around his waist. Anko couldn't place it, but there was something deliciously dirty about being rammed back against the shower wall. It was exhilarating. Despite the distinct difference in size, he seemed to have no problem bearing her weight, and from the muscular bulges in his arms and torso, it was clear to see why. 'I guess all that training paid off, afterall,' she noted, inwardly.

"You ready to cum?" she hissed, taking a nibble at his ear.

"S-shut-up!"

"W-what's wrong? Is little 'Naruto-kun' getting tired?" As much as he hated her derisive tone, for some reason, it seemed spurred him on. Between the sweltering heat of the shower and the blazing sensations coursing through his body, he could feel his endurance beginning to wane. She was amazing, as always.

Anko reached up, mid-thrust and took his face in her hands. Her ebony eyes burned into his, locking him in a stare-down. Tiny streams of water trickled from the tips glossy black hair. Her ample chest heaved arduously against his. Each thrust drove her back against the cool tile wall. Her head was spinning. She felt drunk. Suddenly, Naruto buckled beneath her.

'Dammit!' he cursed, 'I don't think I can wait!' Naruto drove faster than ever, clutching the jounin tightly against him. 'Just a little longer…!' Suddenly, Anko threw her head back and let out a long, feral howl. That was all he needed to hear. With one final thrust, Naruto drove himself up to hilt and came. The warm suction pulsing around his shaft made the genin shudder. As the last waves of pleasure began to taper off, the couple was left panting against the shower wall.

"Shit," Anko chuckled, breathlessly. "That was… Damn…" Naruto grinned. He was quite prod of himself, and rightfully so. As the raven-haired kunoichi relaxed against the cool blue tiles, a gentle sigh escaped her lips. The crystalline mist of the showerhead billowed around her, playing over her silky skin. As she sat there, eyes closed, face tilted to the ceiling, Naruto felt as though he were seeing her for the first time. She looks so beautiful, so tranquil. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so at peace; he couldn't help but stare.

"What's with you?" she murmured.

"N-nothing…!" Naruto blushed and glanced away, inadvertently brushing his cheek against her hardened nipple. The boy lifted his gaze to the leering face above him. The ravenous gleam in her eyes gripped his heart with anticipation. He knew that look all-too-well. Despite his mind's hesitance, his body had already begun to react; within seconds, his member rose to full mast within seconds. Anko inhaled, sharply and drew him closer.

"H-hey, what the-?! Wait a second! I said wait…!"

XXX

Sometime after Naruto nodded off, Anko threw on a t-shirt and wandered out into the living room. Since her last orgasm put her in a particularly good mood, she decided to reward her young lover with a special dinner. Somehow, she felt take-out wouldn't cut it.

She had just settled onto the sofa with the only cookbook she owned when a knock at the door called her attention.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Anko called from the couch. No reply. With an agitated grunt, the jounin climbed to her feet and shuffled off to the front door. "You'd better have a damn good reason for making me get up…!" Anko opened the door and stopped just short of the weathered "welcome" mat. A short, squat figure stood a few paces from the apartment's entrance, its body draped in a worn, brown tarp. The only visible features were a silver tresses and a single eye peering out from behind a left lens of a pair of eyeglasses. Even-so, something about him seemed… familiar.

"Forgive me for disturbing you…" the stranger began with a bow. "You are Anko Mitarashi-san, yes?"

"Who wants to know?"

"No one of any importance… What IS important is the name of the one I served. I believe you are quite familiar with my master, Orochimaru-sama, are you not?" Anko's eyes flashed wide with shock. The mere mention of the name made the mark on her neck ache. Past images of her former sensei flashed in and out of her mind, chilling her to the very marrow of her bones.

"My, my," the stranger chuckled, "such a fierce expression… It would seem you still hold a grudge against our master…"

'That voice…! Those glasses…! I remember him now!' Anko's cool black eyes narrowed, venomously. "You're that boy from the Chunin exams… The one that dropped out halfway through…"

"So, you do remember? I'm honored, Mitarashi-san…"

"You've got some balls showing your face around here…!" The stranger lifted a hand, defensively.

"One moment, Mitarashi-san… I didn't come to antagonize you, nor do I seek to harm you in anyway… I simply wish to pass on some information…"

"Which is?" The figure paused, his one eye gazing bitterly at the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama… is dead."


End file.
